To make a difference
by nighttime writer
Summary: To the world he's their savior, their hero, but to one family he's only a 22 year old boy learning to survive in the harsh realities of the future. Going back to save a family he never knew to become the hero he was destined to be song-fic one shot finish


**A/N: ::Sigh:: This is a song that I swear once I heard it I screamed out CHRIS! So yeah I'm sorry but I just seriously had to write something to this song. Look at the lyrics even if you hate the story because I swear you'd scream out Chris too!! Lol...yeah so please review! Surprisingly it's not 12 in the morning but only 8 at night. See I can write at reasonable times too!! **

**Disclaimer:GrrR I don't own Charmed (sad isn't it?) nor do I own the song "Believing"-The Calling owns that song. Listen to it if you want it's real good**

* * *

_I'm one man to make a difference  
I'm one soul all persistence  
In a dark world, just trying to make things right  
Choices we weren't given  
Any heroes, and our decision  
Is to stand up and fight for ourselves_  
  
The rain fell heavily down on the city of San Fransico the day it said good-bye to one of the greatest witches whoever lived. But to me, I said good-bye to my mother. Tears that fell that day, knowing that the last of my truest family in this world finally lost the long constant battle of good versus evil. I remember crying each night knowing, remembering how I lost more than my mother that day. I lost my brother and even the father I somewhat had too. Mom was the only one who ever stood in Wyatt's way to become the world's dictator, and murderer.  
  
It started slowly at first so only I could notice it. All the things he stole, all the lies he told. Minor little details that never really add up. Mom easily forgave those, and so did I, but it still felt wrong. Before I could even piece together the peices I was already on the run, running away from my brother, the life he said I'm supposed to be living. How good and evil were lies and the only truth in this world was power.  
  
The world of evil adored him, the world of good feared him, and then here I am in the middle. I adore my older brother, when we were younger he used to be my hero, but knowing who he is now, the tyrant that murdered ruthlessly, I was scared of him. Deep inside, I know I'm the only one who can stop him. Who can destroy him. But I don't have it in me. I can't kill my brother, no matter how much he's done to me, to the world, he's still family.  
  
I wish I could tell the girls that. To tell them that I'm not evil, and I'm only here to save him. I can't go back to the future without saving my brother. If they send me back now I know what I'm going to have to do. And I know everthing I have left is going to die along with him.  
  
_[CHORUS:]  
To be free  
Is all we want to be  
When everything seems so far out of reach  
But I know, no matter where we go  
I'll never stop believing in me_  
  
I was always thrown to the side, like an old rag toy, growing up. Wyatt had all the glory as the smartest and the sportiest. He had the attention of both sides of good and evil while I barely had my mother's attention. But I never minded it, he had everything and wanted more. I had nothing, but I was fine with that fact. I knew that he was the 'twice-blessed child,' and I could never stop that fact. But I also know that I was happy the way I was. The way that Wyatt always seemed to have time for me when we were younger. Even as the evil tyrant he is, he still saves me from his demons, and rescues me when I am bleeding to death. He is still my brother. And I know I can still save that part of him. I can still bring him back to the path he had somehow gotten lost from.  
  
_Woke up bent and broken  
Just to find that fate has spoken  
And I call out I call out for change  
For every moment that remains  
For every sinking stone to find its place  
Long before they're washed away_  
  
The world was broken, but the manor left in perfect condition. The once humble house, now a cold musuem didicated to the life of Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. I can't help but think that maybe if mom is still alive she could stop Wyatt. Before she died, she always was able to bring Wyatt back to the side of good. Dad never paid attention to Wyatt's wrong doings, he only praised his achievements.  
  
I knew there was something different with Wyatt eversince my fourth birthday when he 'accidently' tripped me down the stairs. Of course he healed me before mom could say anything and he stayed with me letting me cry on his shoulders until he orbed my favorite stuffed animal down. I never could place a handle on it. Slowly it got worse. Before I could tell mom about it though, she died. And afterwards, after I went to go live with Grandpa while he went off to 'serve his country like dad,' or so he says, mysterious magically things started happening. I could feel the shift of good and evil trade places, now evil having the upper hand. I tried to stop it, tried to sense for my brother, to be like mom and tell him to stop, but once again I failed. This time I just didn't fail my family, I failed the world.  
  
_[CHORUS:]  
To be free  
Is all we want to be  
When everything seems so far out of reach  
But I know, no matter where we go  
I'll never stop believing in me_  
  
This time however I am not going to fail. I can't fail. His dealings with the underworld had killed mom. Aunt Paige and Aunt Pheobe's resistance to his evilness killed them too. And my ability to care killed me. But I can't fail anymore. I'm here, in the past where the Charmed ones are as strong as ever. They are alive, they are safe. To see them each smile, I know I need to save this world. Where no one seem to lose hope, where everyone still had innocence. To see Wyatt still have innocence. I'm not just doing this for Wyatt, I need to do this for me as well.  
  
_We've been waiting for too long  
We've been giving in to wrong  
And we've been broken to pieces one by one  
_  
The world was broken and it needed a hero. But I'm not a hero. I'm only Christopher Perry Halliwell, the second son of the eldest Charmed one, and the brother to the most powerful being ever known. Someone has to mend the world though right? To glue the pieces back together, to show the world that hope can be found in the most desperate of places. That it's ok to believe in God once more and to live life again.  
  
_We're gonna know  
We're gonna know  
When the moment comes..._  
  
My brother was waiting for me in the future, expecting me to fail. The innocence in the future are looking to the sky for a brighter tomorrow. And here I am in the past, watching my from the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, waiting for the moment to come, to be the person, the savior, my brother, and the world needs me to be.

* * *

**A/N: Well didn't I tell you it screams out Chris? Ok anyways tell me what you think? Did I do Chris some justice or did I seriously like horribly interpretted him? Lol ok anyways juss gimme anything...like reviews por favor!! PLLEASE??**

**-Liz**


End file.
